


Heart & Hand & Head

by QueenReginaParrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Swan Queen Supernova Protostar Challenge (Once Upon a Time), Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReginaParrilla/pseuds/QueenReginaParrilla
Summary: “I think you should move in” Regina suddenly said to Emma after one of their family dinners.Emma choked on her apple cider and coughed loudly. Emma thought she was going mad, she could have sworn Regina just invited her to move in with her.“Excuse me, I must have misheard you”“I think you should come live here”Henry has been plagued with nightmares that seem to come true after he's written them down. To form a stable environment for Henry during this difficult time, Regina invites Emma to live with them in the mansion. And then all of a sudden Henry has a dream where Emma and Regina get sucked into a portal and kiss...Will they find their way home and meanwhile find a way to each others heart?





	1. The nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexinasofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/gifts), [UnderMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMoonlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heart & hand & head [Protostar Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334256) by [rexinasofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia). 

> It's here... my first ever fanfiction! 
> 
> It was inspired by the incredibly beautiful art made by rexinasofia (please go check it out if you haven't already done so!!!). I'd also like to make use of this opportunity to thank Lucy (UnderMoonlight) my amazing beta reader and to thank SwanQueen Supernova for making all this possible! 
> 
> For a long time I've had many drafts of SQ stories on my computer, every time abandoning the story and/or deciding they're not good enough to be posted. I'm very proud to say I've finally finished one. 
> 
> If you like it please like and/or comment, I'm very anxious to see your reactions.  
Finally I'd like to thank this wonderful fandom - long live swanqueen!  
I truly hope you all enjoy reading my story!

** _Heart & Hand & Head_ **

_The queen & the savior & their son, the author_

A head full of dreams. Take my hand and follow your heart.  
I’ll be here to guide you home.  
Together we can overcome all adversities.  
Encircle hand and heart, may their story start.

The dreams had started a few weeks ago, Henry had been with Emma in the loft when he’d suddenly started screaming in the middle of the night. Within seconds Emma, David and Mary Margret had been in Henry’s room ready to fight who or whatever was threatening him. He however with a shaky voice said that he had been plagued by a dream, a dream much more realistic than any other dream he’d ever had. Later at Granny’s where he and Emma met up for their usual lunch with Regina he’d spoken in greater detail about the nightmare.

“It’s similar to the burning room, just as realistic, but it’s not me in there. I feel like I’m behind a glass wall observing.”

“Tell her what you told me” Emma said to him.

“What did you see Henry?” Regina asked with her soft motherly voice, trying to soothe him whilst gathering more information about what had been plaguing her son so she could take action.

“There was an attack on the library by a big black winged creature, Belle got hurt and she had to go to hospital. It looked so realistic.” Henry was on the verge of crying as he told what he’d seen.

“That sounds awful sweetie, I’m sorry you had to see that.” Regina said before enveloping Henry into a hug.

Emma watched them hug, she hated seeing her family hurt, because somehow she’d started seeing not only Henry but also Regina as family. This was their unit, their family unit. For Emma, who’d always been alone, it was an indescribable feeling to be a part of it. When she’d blown on that single candle in a cupcake on her 28th birthday she could have never imagined that only two years later she’d have a big birthday party with everyone she cared about, who also all cared about her. To have parents and a large group of friends, and above all to have these two amazing people whom she deeply cared for.

She and Regina had had a rocky start, they had hated each other in the beginning and weren’t afraid to voice it. They used to fight, coming into each other’s personal space and saying the most hurtful things they could come up with. Oh how far they had come. Nowadays Emma would come over for family dinner twice a week, Regina always cooked the most wonderous meals and Emma would praise her cooking endlessly. They co-parented Henry, who seemed to be happier than ever since she and Regina had come up with a good schedule. Everything was good, until Henry started having these nightmares.

“I keep seeing it, like a film on replay” Henry said after he’d pushed Regina off him. A simple hug was nice, but his mom always hugged him as if he at any moment could vanish into thin air.

“Maybe it will help if you write about it” Emma suggested.

“That’s a wonderful idea Miss Swan” Regina said with a soft smile which made Emma blush.

Emma always felt like she was floating on a cloud when Regina praised her for something. Normally Regina would mock her or scowl at her for being messy, but occasionally she praised Emma and it never failed to make her insides soar.

“I’ll try it” said Henry.

He wrote everything he could remember about his dream down on paper.

A few days after Henry had written down the nightmare a Chernabog had flown into town and in it’s path it destroyed the clock tower. Due to the damage to the clock tower the library, which lay just below it, collapsed and Belle got stuck in the rubble. She had to be taken to hospital with a concussion.

Two weeks later Henry had dreamt of a tornado, a few days after that a gigantic spider and a couple of days later about an abduction of Pongo. All three things happened exactly how Henry had seen it. They had tried to prepare themselves for the situations that Henry had already predicted, but there always seemed to be something that would cause it to happen anyway.

The first two dreams had occurred on nights where Henry was at Regina’s. Regina had called Emma both times in the middle of the night to let her know about the impending doom that Henry warned about. The third time Henry had been at Emma’s again, so she’d called Regina even though it was just about Pongo. Regina had immediately poofed herself over to the loft to be with Henry and had ended up spending the night in Emma’s bed whilst Emma had slept on the couch.

* * *

“This is the worst, I can see it happening, I write about it and tell you about it and yet it still all happens. Why can’t I stop it?” Henry had said after three weeks.

“I’ve looked through all my books, I’ve never seen magic like this” Regina said defeated.

“We’ll figure it out” Emma responded, trying to calm everyone down. She knew how much Regina cared and how little sleep she’d gotten since the dreams had started. A few days ago she’d gotten a text message from Regina at 3.15 asking Emma if she could come to the vault as soon as she’d awoken because she’d found a lead to figuring out the magic. Alas it wasn’t as fruitful as they’d hoped and they again ended up with nothing to go on.

“I think you should move in” Regina suddenly said after one of their family dinners.

Emma choked on her apple cider and coughed loudly. Was she going mad? She could have sworn Regina just invited her to move in with her.

“Excuse me, I must have misheard you”

“I think you should come live here”

She looked at Regina with big confused eyes. Images of domesticity with Regina started to flash before her eyes. Emma didn’t even realize she had a dazed look on her face.

“Miss Swan, what may I ask are you daydreaming about, because you sure as hell aren’t listening to me” Regina snapped.

“Sorry, I just... you want me to live at the mansion?”

“Yes, it would seem like the best solution don’t you think?”

“Solution? To what?”

“So we can all get some sleep again”

Emma did need a solution to be able to sleep properly again. Ever since she and Regina had been working together instead of against each other she couldn’t stop thinking about her. At night, when her parents had gone to sleep she’d lie awake thinking of the brunette. Her thoughts never seemed to stay PG, she would often have a mental image of Regina in the tight mayoral pants she'd worn that day. No matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn’t fall asleep without first letting her hand slip into her panties and writhing herself to a climax whilst thinking of Regina.

“Miss Swan!” Regina pulled Emma from her thoughts of her nightly activities.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said, that we need to find a way so we can all get some sleep again. If you were to move in here you’d be right across the hall whenever Henry has one of his dreams. Besides I don’t fancy sleeping in that bed of yours again, the mattress is hard and the sheets are scratchy”

“Oh I’m sorry your majesty that my bedchambers aren’t to your royal standards”

“Well, what do you think?” Regina seemed unsure now. Normally she’d tease Emma back, but now she looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer to the question.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a good idea” Emma shrugged, although her insides were doing somersaults. Moving in with her family, into the mansion that had somehow felt like home to Emma from the very first day she set foot in it after Regina had invited her in for a taste of her famous apple cider.

“Very well” Regina said as she got up to clear the table and start doing the dishes.

Emma followed her to the kitchen, dirty plates in hand, thinking about what she’d just agreed to. How would she ever survive living with Regina, pretending she didn’t crave her touch, desire her praise and lust for her body. Because that was all it was right?! It was just lust, nothing more. Just some crazed horniness that had gotten out of hand. Right?


	2. The dream

Since Emma had been living with Henry and Regina the dreams became less frequent and less scary to Henry. He kept writing them down, which helped him to process the dreams.

He was glad he had both his moms under the same roof. It put his mind at ease that whenever he woke in the middle of the night both Emma and Regina emerged from their rooms and came to tuck him in again. For his friends at school he pretended to be a heroic teenager but at home he never had to pretend to be tough. He loved cuddling with his moms on the couch when they were re-watching Harry Potter.

Unbeknownst to Henry it were exactly these kind of moments which made Emma panic inside. She loved it, that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that she loved it a little too much. Emma had no idea how to act casual around Regina. More often than not when they were watching tv together Henry would sit in between her and Regina and grab both of their hands. He would then place all their hands together stacked up like pancakes. Every time this happened a jolt of electricity went through Emma’s body and she tried with all her might not to get sweaty palms.

Whilst she could pretend the hand holding didn’t affect her, she was a lot more obviously awkward with other things.

The first week she lived at the mansion she had spilled a mug full of cold tea over Regina when she had brushed Emma’s shoulder as Emma walked back to the kitchen. Regina’s blouse became see-through after the cold tea had hit her, which caused Emma to stumble over her own feet falling flat on her face. She’d never heard Regina laugh that loud.

In the second week Emma was in the living room alone holding a framed photo of Regina on the beach with a four-year-old Henry, when she heard Regina running down the stairs.

“Have you seen the big towels?” Regina asked.

Emma turned her head and saw Regina standing at the bottom of the stairs in a tiny towel that just covered her chest and privates. Emma’s eyes were glued to Regina’s legs still glistening with water droplets.

Oh my god, she’s not wearing anything underneath, was all Emma could think.

“Holy shit” Emma choked out.

Emma dropped the picture she was holding and the glass shattered all over the floor. Emma immediately tried to gather all the glass pieces but slashed her hand on one of the larger pieces.

“Idiot” Regina said as she walked over to Emma, careful not to step on any sharp pieces as she was still barefoot. Regina ended up disinfecting the wound and putting a bandage on Emma’s hand all the while she was still only wearing that small towel.

But the incident of the third week was by far the most embarrassing one.

Emma had wanted to clean the house for Regina, because she knew Regina loved a tidy home. Emma hated cleaning but she felt like she needed to pull her weight now that she lived at the mansion and besides most of the mess around the house was hers. So she’d put her headphones on, music on high volume and meticulously cleaned everything.

She was cleaning the shelves of the bookcase in Regina’s study with the vacuum cleaner without it’s nozzle. As she was doing this Emma was dancing along to Voulez Vous when suddenly she felt a hand on her lower back.

Emma turned around, startled by the touch, that apparently had been Regina’s. This sudden movement caused the vacuum cleaner to be straightly directed at Regina’s breasts.

“Oh my god Regina, I’m so sorry” Emma said as she tried to get the vacuum cleaner off her chest, however it latched itself on Regina’s blouse directly at her right nipple.

Emma could just make out the sharp intake of breath Regina took over the buzzing sound of the vacuum cleaner.

“What on earth are you doing?” Regina asked loudly.

“God. Oh god. It’s stuck” Emma all but screamed. She’d gotten red as a tomato now.

After a few sharp tugs she managed to free Regina and it took all her might not to keep staring at her boobs. Regina’s nipples were now both firmly poking through her blouse.

“Regina... I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.” Emma said as soon as she’d turned the vacuum off.

“No problem dear” Regina responded, to which she added with a smirk just before Emma left the study “no problem at all, it’s the most action I’ve gotten in months”.

Emma blushed even more fiercely.  
It had taken days before she was confident enough to look Regina in the eyes again.

* * *

When Henry woke up he realized he had had one of this dreams again.  
“Gross” he muttered to the darkness of his room. He flicked on the swan nightlight beside his bed and grabbed his dream journal to try and write down what he’d just witnessed.

_There was a portal. Mom and ma got sucked into it.  
_ _They were in a weird empty space but there was some grass too (meadow idk).  
_ _Ma was acting strange, so was Mom actually.  
_ _Then suddenly Mom touched Ma’s cheek.  
_ _Ma got all panicky and then they kissed… on the mouth. YUK!!!  
_ _It was so gross. _

Henry stopped writing, he was very glad he’d woken up when he had, because it was something he hadn’t wanted to see at all. His moms hated each other, well not anymore of course, but they didn’t kiss. It was just something they didn’t do!

“EW DISGUSTING” Henry said to himself.

It was then that suddenly his door opened, and Regina entered.

“Henry sweetie, I heard something, did you have a nightmare again?”

Henry looked at Regina with a grimace. He kept seeing that kiss he’d just witnessed in his dream between her and Emma. Regina interpreted the way he looked at her very differently.

‘He hasn’t looked at me like that in two years’ Regina thought.

“Darling?” Regina approached Henry’s bed and softly stroked his arm.

Henry flinched and gave her yet another grossed out look.

‘Oh god, I’ve killed someone… I’m going to kill someone… he’s seen me kill someone. I don’t deserve to be in his life. I’m a terrible mother’ Regina’s thoughts were on overdrive now.

“Did you write it down?” Regina asked him, she wanted to ask him much more but she was afraid to scare him off, to make him hate her even more than he already did.

“Yep” said Henry.

“May I read it?” she asked hoping to be able to gauge how bad it was.

“No way” he said.

“That’s fine sweetie, try and get some sleep” Regina made herself answer before quickly getting up from the bed and leaving his room. ‘One last look at my little boy before he’ll flee from me again_’ _was all she could think before closing his bedroom door.

Normally Regina would wake Emma to let her know Henry had had one of his nightmares again, but this time she walked by Emma’s room. ‘One more night before she’ll come to realize I’m still evil. I can’t believe she believed in me for such a long time. What will my life be like without Henry, without Emma? Mother was right, love is weakness. They are my weakness and they’ll be my undoing.’

It wasn’t until Regina was back in her own bedroom that the tears started to fall, she could feel her heart shattering within her chest.

* * *

The following morning Emma awoke first which was unusual. Normally Emma would wake up with a hot cup of coffee by her bedside. The first time that had happened Emma had worried about Regina coming into her room whilst she had still been asleep. What if Regina had seen her sleeping with her mouth open or even worse drooling? However as the weeks of living at the mansion progressed they fell into their routines and Emma had come to love waking up to the scent of freshly brewed coffee. The aroma was always perfectly adjusted to her taste. However this morning there was nothing to be found when she absentmindedly tried to grab the now non-existing cup of coffee beside her bed.

The first thing Emma did was check on Henry. He was still very much asleep, but on the floor next to his Lego lay his dream diary open for her to read. She hadn’t meant to pry but from a distance she could read the words: _then they kissed… on the mouth. _

With careful steps, so she wouldn’t wake Henry, she walked towards the book and read the rest of what he’d written.

‘Oh god, oh god, oh goddiegoddiegod, I’m going to kiss Regina’

Emma rushed out of Henry’s room and started to pace the hallway.

‘Oh shit, shitty dammit, Christ, that’s why Regina didn’t bring me any coffee this morning. Henry must have told her; she must be repulsed by me. Oh god, why is this happening to me?’ 

Emma quickly gathered her running gear and sprinted, away as far as she could, at least for now. Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina had heard everything; Emma entering Henry’s room, Emma pacing the hallway, Emma leaving.

All Regina could think was ‘and so it ends’.


	3. The author's interference

By the time Henry woke up Emma was long gone. The moment he found out that he had the house to himself (or so it seemed, because Regina was still cooped up in her bedroom) he ran downstairs to make himself a pop tart for breakfast. Something Emma would sometimes let him eat back when she’d lived at the loft, but Regina would never let him start his day without a proper breakfast.

Henry’s morning was perfect, eating his pop tart, playing games on his phone and no one around to ask him to clean up after himself. He’d even almost forgotten his dream of the kiss between his moms until he heard a sound from upstairs. He went to check it out and to his great concern he realized his mom had been home all this time.

“Mom, are you okay?” he asked through the wooden door of her bedroom.

“Don’t worry about me” came a muffled reply.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“Where is ma?”

After a moment of silence “out”.

“Did you two fight?” Henry asked as he once again saw images in his mind of his moms definitely not fighting.

“No" 

Henry didn’t believe his mom that all was fine, so he said

“Okay. I’m going to eat some of that ice cream from the freezer”.

“Sure sweetie” came the reply. That’s when Henry knew something was truly off. Regina never let Henry eat any sugar before noon, so the fact that she’d just agreed to this was anything but normal behavior.

When he called Emma she didn’t answer and suddenly his whole world felt like it came crashing down. ‘They must have had a fight’ he thought. ‘But they love each other. They’re going to kiss’ and suddenly the thought of them kissing wasn’t as gross as it was before. He started thinking and came to the conclusion it perhaps was not such a bad idea if his moms were together. So what if they kissed now and then, as long as they were home with him and happy. In fact, they needed to kiss as soon as possible, because this tension was making him worried that their family was slowly falling apart.

So he composed a plan. He knew from his dream that the portal opened in the library and that he’d been there with his moms; all three of them. All he needed to do was get them there so all would be as he’d seen.

Henry made up an excuse to get his mom to the library and after some convincing he finally was able to get her out of her room. All he needed to do was get Emma to the library too, so he called her a few more times and eventually resorted to texts. So what if he twisted the truth a little.

_@ library  
_ _Ma we need your help  
_ _wru?  
_ _Mom’s giving up  
_ _She needs her savior_

Emma’s phone kept buzzing. Annoyed she paused her workout to see who was so adamant to reach her. Henry was with Regina, so it couldn’t be anyone important. Unless it was one of them and something happened.

“Crap!” Emma exclaimed. They were in trouble. She’d just started magic lessons with Regina who had attempted to teach her how to poof in and out of rooms. They had agreed that it would be safer if Emma knew how to poof with all these threats Henry dreamt about.

However Emma had trouble with transporting herself accurately, more often than not she found herself in some remote corner of Storybrooke she’d definitely not pictured in her mind to travel to. Many a times she had to wait for Regina to come collect her.

Last week she’d even poofed into Mr. Gold’s bathroom when he’d been in the shower. She’d heard him sing “Let it go”, which had scarred her for life. Later Regina had laughed at her and joked that she should be glad Gold had a shower curtain or she’d been scarred in a very different manner. The mental image this conjured in Emma’s mind still haunted her.

Yet now, with the knowledge that Regina and Henry might be in danger, Emma poofed herself without a second thought to the library. She had to help them. She had to save them. God forbid if anything happened to them.

To Emma’s great surprise she re-emerged in the library after her first successful poof.

The scene on display once she’d regained her bearings after the poof was one she hadn’t expected in the least. On the floor sat Henry, surrounded by piles and piles of books. Regina was sitting at a nearby table watching over him. Henry was flipping pages of an old looking large book which caused a cloud of dust to fill the space. Regina coughed and swatted the air around her. It was during that action that Regina and Emma locked eyes.

“Emma, what are you doing here?” Regina said shyly, worriedly looking away from Emma’s gaze.

“You’re not dying?”

“Dying? What are you talking about?”

“Henry... you... I thought... he said you were in danger”

“Henry?” Regina looked at her son with a stern questioning look.

Henry merely shrugged and smiled apologetically.

“Technically I didn’t say anything about dying” he said aimed at Emma.

“What did you do?” Regina said with anger swelling in her voice.

“Nothing, nothing, I just suggested for Emma to come and help us”

“You did more than just suggesting. You made it seem like you guys were in danger” Emma said feeling self-conscious about her apparent overreaction. 

Regina took hold of Henry’s phone and started reading the messages he sent.

“Hey, that’s invasion of my privacy”

Regina didn’t respond to Henry’s protest but instead felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

_Mom’s giving up _made her seem weak in Emma’s eyes but _she needs her savior _was even worse... _her savior _as if Emma was Regina’s personal knight in shining armor.

“I’m not some damsel in distress, what made you write all this nonsense?” she asked Henry with her ‘the evil queen is growing impatient, beware’ voice.

“This is all your fault” Regina accusingly said to Emma.

“My fault, excuse me?”

“You were adamant Henry was old enough for a smartphone, now his writing is deteriorating, what does wru even mean?”

“That’s what you choose to focus on? Where are you?” 

“I’m right in front of you, you idiot”

“No, I mean...”

Deep inside Regina knew that she was pushing both Henry and Emma away from her before they could do so themselves, but she continued screaming at Emma anyway.

Whilst his moms were bickering endlessly Henry looked to his side where a portal started to open, he chuckled lightly and whispered “forgive me moms”. He stood up and walked as far away from the portal as he could but did nothing to alarm his moms. 

Emma felt a strange sensation as she was being pulled into a vortex of some kind. Instinctively she grabbed Regina’s hand.

* * *

Emma’s head was pounding, it smelled like an old bookstore. Regina would make a joke if Emma would voice this aloud, she’d say something like ‘how do you know what a bookstore smells like? You can’t even read.’ Thinking of Regina made Emma remember the vortex; Regina might be in danger. Emma now opened her eyes and before taking in the view of the place they’d transported to she focused on Regina who lay on the ground motionless.

Emma rushed towards her.

“REGINA!”

She gently took hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“Emma?” came a soft reply.

“I’m here” 

“Where is here?”

It was then that Emma started looking around her. They were in a desert but there was no sand, instead the ground resembled marble, hard and cold. There seemed to be no end to the space, yet Emma felt enclosed as if trapped in a shoebox sized room.

As Emma was silently staring into space, Regina sat upright, their hands still intertwined.

“Will Henry be okay?” Regina said mostly to herself.

“Of course he will, come on he’ll just go to my parents, he’s been through far more complex situations than this by now.” 

“But...”

“Truly Regina, he’ll be fine, Mary Margret and David will look after him. Trust me.”

In her head she added ‘besides he’s the one who knew this would happen all along’, which made Emma suddenly remember Henry’s writing.  
_There was a portal. Mom and ma got sucked into it.  
_ _And then they kissed. _

‘Oh god, oh no, oh shit, oh crap’ Emma’s thoughts were on overdrive now. She immediately let go of Regina’s hand as if she’d burned herself.

Meanwhile Regina saw the change in behavior of Emma and was reminded of the fact that she would turn evil again. Her worries shifted from being concerned about Henry to being concerned for Emma. ‘Oh god, oh no, oh what if I’m about to hurt Emma? Or even worse, somehow kill her’.

Regina did all she could think of in that moment, deflecting.

“This floor is cold… and filthy”.

“There should be a meadow here” Emma said thinking of Henry’s writing.  
_They were in a weird empty space but there was some grass too (meadow idk)._

“Have you been here before?”

“No, of course not… over there” Emma suddenly saw the meadow and tried to pretend she’d seen it all along.

“Very well” Regina said curtly.

They walked towards the greenery where Emma immediately flopped down on the soft grass. Regina kept walking up and down at the edge of the meadow until Emma finally said:

“Get your royal ass over here and please sit down you’re freaking me out with your pacing”

Regina took of her coat, lay it open on the grass and sat on it. 

Emma started fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket as soon as Regina took of her coat.

‘Oh god I’m acting strange’  
_Ma was acting strange, so was Mom actually. _

‘Is Regina acting strange?’

Emma stared at Regina in order to find out if anything was out of the ordinary.

Then suddenly Regina touched Emma’s cheek.

“Oh my god, we’re going to kiss. Holy crap” Emma said not able to filter her words before they came out of her mouth.

“Excuse me?”

Emma clasped her hands over her mouth.

“I… you… well… Please tell me I didn’t say that aloud?”

“Oh yes you did” Regina said with a smirk. 

“You touched my cheek”

“There was a bug on it”

“But… Henry’s dream” Emma said with a confused look on her face.

“Henry’s dream? So he did tell you. I can’t believe you’re still talking to me.”

“I’m so sorry, I mean I haven’t done anything yet, but according to Henry’s dream I will. I know you are a private person and you like your space and you don’t like people invading that space. Hence why I did that so often when we were fighting in the beginning. But I really like you now, so I wouldn’t do that anymore. But I’m about to and I’m sorry for that because I truly respect you and…”

“Emma… EMMA!” 

“Yeah?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“The kiss" 

“What kiss?”

So Emma with panic in her voice told Regina the whole story Henry had written.

Relief washed over Regina, she wasn’t going to kill anyone, the evil queen wouldn’t take over again.

The moment Emma finished the story, the feeling of relief was quickly replaced by arousal as Emma licked her lips and kept staring at Regina’s. She received the message loud an clearly and softly moved towards Emma, their faces now mere inches apart.

It was unclear who took the final hurdle, it was as if a magnet pulled them together. Their lips touched and suddenly they were kissing.  
Soft at first but their kissing soon intensified as Regina bit Emma’s lip.


	4. Nowhere-land

They lay in the grass, despite the fact that Regina had refused to lay down in it at first. She’d completely stopped the steamy make out session with Emma when Emma attempted to roll over. Regina heavily protested against her immaculate pantsuit touching the ground.

“Damn you truly are a queen” Emma whispered

“Of course I am dear” Regina responded before placing her lips on Emma’s again.

To Emma’s great dismay Regina stopped kissing her quite quickly again and said  
“we must find shelter, I can’t seem to work out this magic and I don’t want to be out in the open after nightfall”.

Indeed the sky had started changing and it would soon be dark.

Reluctantly Emma stood up from her comfortable position on the grassy meadow.

They walked towards what seemed like a never ending horizon for a while, in total silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, rather one that both women needed in order to process all that had just transpired between them.

After a while they saw what seemed like a cottage in the far distance.

“There better be a dinner on the table or something, because I’m starving” Emma said.

“You and your endless appetite” Regina said laughing.

The cottage appeared to be abandoned, there was nothing to eat in sight but there was however a bed. Emma let herself fall on the bed ungracefully and with a whine in her voice said “why is there no food?”

“I wouldn’t know darling, but I’m not that hungry”

Regina calling her darling made Emma blush.

“How can you not be hungry? We’ve been in this godforsaken nowhere-land for hours.”

“Let me rephrase; I’m not that hungry for food” Regina said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Emma gulped as Regina climbed onto the bed and crawled over towards Emma who was sitting against the headboard.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked.

Regina’s pupils were fully dilated and with a predatory look she approached Emma.

She extended a single finger and pressed it onto Emma’s lips. 

“Yes! Now be still” at that answer Emma immediately stopped talking.

Regina was now drawing a path across Emma’s torso with her finger until she reached the hem of her shirt.

Before Regina could form the question Emma nodded vigorously, which gave Regina enough courage to slip her hand under Emma’s shirt and cup Emma’s breast with her hand.

An involuntary moan slipped from Emma’s tongue.

“Please” Emma said.

“What do you want?”

“You”

“That can be arranged” Regina said before lifting her leg over Emma causing her to sit on top of her. Regina lowered down and her full body was now pressed up against Emma. Emma could feel wetness accumulating in her panties. She wanted more, she wanted Regina closer, she needed to feel more of her.

Emma started tugging at Regina’s pants urging her to take them off. They quickly rid themselves of all clothing with the exception of their underwear. Emma slid her hand to Regina’s back and expertly unclasped her bra. In awe Emma stared at Regina’s boobs, with tender hands she stroked her breasts and when she got to Regina’s nipples she softly squeezed them.

“Oh yes” Regina responded to Emma’s action.

It didn’t take much more after that before they took of the remainder of their clothes in a frenzy, eager to touch every part of each other. Regina slipped one of her legs in between Emma’s thighs and started humping Emma, adding to the stimulation by rubbing her clit with her hand.

“Oh god” Emma managed to choke out as she grabbed hold of Regina’s thighs and pulled her tighter towards he so the sensations intensified.

“More, please, my queen”   
Emma’s words unleashed something within Regina, hearing Emma address her as her queen made her want to claim Emma. So she kissed her neck and when she entered Emma with soft digits she sucked the tender flesh of Emma’s pulse point, leaving a dark purple hickey on Emma’s neck.

Emma was lost in all things Regina; her legs which firmly kept Emma pinned down, her arms that were doing such pleasurable things to her, her breasts which were gloriously beautiful, her sounds as she panted in Emma’s ear, her smell which was purely Regina and made Emma hotter than hot, her mouth that was kissing Emma all over but above all Regina’s eyes filled with arousal and something Emma daren’t think aloud: love!

Emma came first, perfectly undone by Regina’s ministrations. She lay panting for a good few minutes before swiftly flipping them over.

“What would you desire? I want to worship you my queen”

Regina inhaled sharply and with a look dripping with desire she answered Emma “Two fingers, inside, oh and Emma... I want you to taste me”

* * *

After a night of exploring each other Regina woke up to the sight of Emma curled up on top of her. Regina gently stroked Emma’s golden hair, placing a tender kiss on it.

“Mmmm Regina” Emma moaned as she started to wake up.

“I’m here. And although as much as I enjoy lying here with you, I really think we ought to find a way home as soon as possible.” Regina replied.

“But first let me do this” Regina said as she kissed Emma firmly on the lips.

“I love you” Emma said with a sleepily voice after Regina broke the kiss, before Emma jolted awake shocked at what she’d just said and feeling betrayed by her own mouth. With worry written all over her face Emma daren’t look at Regina, afraid of her reaction.

“Oh my god Regina, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I mean I meant it, but I shouldn’t have said that so soon. Oh my god I meant it. I convinced myself for months it was just lust. Oh crap now I’ve just admitted to your face that I’ve lusted for you. Lusted that makes it sound even worse, like I just want your body. I don’t if that’s what you think. I want all of you. Not that you would be mine of course, because you are a strong and independent woman. I’m totally messing this up aren’t I? I’m so sorry. I’m saying all the wrong things. Shit Regina please don’t hate me now...” Emma said all in one breath before Regina interrupted her by kissing her.

“Had to shut up your insane waterfall of words” Regina said when she broke the kiss, looking lovingly into Emma’s eyes.

“And Emma... I love you too”

“You do?”

“You truly are an idiot”

“I guess I am” Emma shrugged. “But you love me” she added with a glint in her eyes. 

“That I do” 

They kissed once more and saw a rainbow exploding.

“Was that...?” Emma asked Regina without daring to finish her sentence

“Yes my love” Regina responded. When they looked to their side they saw a portal opening  
“and there is our proof”.

“Shall we” Emma asked taking Regina’s hand in hers.

“Let’s go home to our son”

They jumped into the void of the portal, ready for their new life together.


	5. Epilogue

When they returned from the nowhere-land Emma and Regina immediately went over to the loft, as they’d set a firm rule that if anything were to ever happen to both Emma and Regina, Henry would go straight to Mary Margret and David. Indeed when they knocked on the door, Henry opened it with a smile.

He flew them both in the arms.

“Moms, you’re back” he exclaimed.

“We are sweetie, are you okay honey?” Regina inspected him thoroughly.

“Mom, stop it. I’m fine, leave my head alone” Henry responded as Regina was combing his hair with her fingers.

“You’re such a teenager” Emma said before adding “glad to see you again kid”.

Henry stuck out his tongue.

“Did you kiss?” Henry asked whilst gauging the reaction of his moms. 

“Henry!?” Regina said whilst Emma answered “Yes kid, we definitely did”, which caused Regina to now say “Emma!?” with exactly the same tone of voice she’d just used to say their son’s name. 

“What? It’s the truth” Emma said.

“You look happy” was all Henry responded. He then softly added; “No more fighting okay?”

“Henry, your mother and I cannot promise we’ll never fight again but we do love each other. And we love you too, very much so” Regina said.

Emma felt like a string of Christmas lights lit up inside her. This was all hers. She had no idea what she did to deserve it, but it was magical. She’d been alone for so long and now she had the best people in the whole world and somehow they loved her. 

Regina sensed that Emma was on the verge of crying, happy tears, but still Emma didn’t like showing her emotions in public and so before Mary Margret and David would suddenly appear she quickly changed the subject.

“Have you eaten?” Regina asked her son. 

Emma gave Regina a thankful look.

“Yes, but could I have a cupcake from Granny’s to celebrate you’re back?” Henry tried with a shit eating grin.

“Cupcakes!” Emma all but yelled.

“Fine, let’s go to Granny’s” Regina responded as her own stomach started to rumble at the thought of food.

“YES!!!” came the response of both her son and Emma.

Regina laughed a warm and wholehearted laugh at the enthusiastic response.

They walked across main street to Granny’s, all three with big smiles on their faces.  
Henry led the way and behind him Regina and Emma held hands, proud to be together at last.


End file.
